


A Hedgehog, a Sheriff, and a Veterinarian Walk Into a Donut Shop

by HyperSpikes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Redesign, Pre-Movie Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSpikes/pseuds/HyperSpikes
Summary: The lights of Rosa’s donut shop had been dimmed and the sign on the door was flipped to ‘CLOSED’. They didn’t want anyone thinking the shop was open late for fear that someone would come in and see the blue hedgehog sitting on the counter. One-shot. Pre-movie release.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	A Hedgehog, a Sheriff, and a Veterinarian Walk Into a Donut Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm STUPID excited for Paramount's Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), if my fanfiction of a movie that has yet to be released didn't make that clear.

Sonic couldn’t help stiffening up as the woman standing in front of him reached out toward his face. He tried hard to not focus on the white cotton pad she held in her hand as she slowly and gently patted it to the large gash on his cheek. He was not used to being handled gently by humans.

His green eyes flicked over to Tom, who was leaning on one of the tables behind him and watching him calmly. The lights of Rosa’s donut shop had been dimmed and the sign on the door was flipped to ‘CLOSED’. They didn’t want anyone thinking the shop was open late for fear that someone would come in and see the blue hedgehog sitting on the counter.

After Sonic had taken a nasty fall onto the concrete during their escape from the feds, Tom had immediately gotten ahold of Maddie. Her first encounter with Sonic had been… well, it certainly wasn’t quiet. Once she got over the fact that she was talking to the ‘blue shadow’ that had been seen running around the nearby city and their little town, she had been able to settle down and actually talk to him. The gash on his face had caught her attention, and being the veterinarian she was, she immediately sought to help him. The clinic was helpful for supplies, but she knew she couldn’t bring Sonic in. It was too risky to have so many people knowing where he was hiding out.

Luckily, Rosa had come to their rescue. She opted to open up her donut shop to them to give Maddie a quiet and secluded place to tend to Sonic’s wounds without being questioned by anyone. Now, in the gentle orange lights of the donut shop, Sonic sat on the front counter so Maddie could reach his face.

“How’re you doing?” Maddie asked him quietly as she continued to pat at his face.

Sonic flinched a little as she touched a particularly tender spot.

“S’okay,” he said. Maddie was close enough to his face that her features were blurry, but he saw her smile a little.

Quick footsteps shuffled over the hard floor as Rosa came out from the back holding two plates of small donuts. “Sorry for the wait,” she said with a bright smile on her face. “Had to heat these up. I only have chocolate right now, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, uh, thank-you,” Tom said as he helped himself to one. “You really didn’t have to do all this.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Rosa replied kindly. “You and Maddie both are good people, and I’m sure your new friend is as well.” Sonic smiled a little at her words and felt a gentle blush on his cheeks forming under his fur.

“Oh_, _sure. _Good_. Ha,” Tom said playfully but with a hint of annoyance. Sonic only made a face at him, to which Maddie clicked her tongue and turned to Tom with a silent groan and roll of her eyes.

“_Tom, _I just got him to sit still. Could you please not tease him?”

Tom only snorted in response and slight shake of his head. The hardest part of keeping Sonic hidden was Sonic himself. The hedgehog hadn’t done him any favors in that department, and he knew it would only get harder to keep him hidden from Robotnik and his forces. Even if Robotnik wasn’t the first to catch them, it would only be a matter of time before someone else found out about him – and that person might not be so keen to help them out.

For now though, he was content to stay a little while in Rosa’s donut shop, where Sonic’s bright red shoes gently swung back and forth as he sat on the counter, the tension having finally left his stiffened shoulders.


End file.
